How to Fool X.A.N.A.
How to Fool X.A.N.A. is the ninth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one hundred and fourth episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Jeremie has a new idea. X.A.N.A. sends spectres to collect source codes from inside the heroes. The young Belpois plans to dupe X.A.N.A. by injecting one of his friends with false codes which, instead of giving X.A.N.A. strength, weaken it. Only one problem: the procedure is experimental and therefore dangerous. After a small debate about who’s going to get the codes, Ulrich volunteers so that Yumi won’t have to. The Japanese girl is touched by his gesture. She and Ulrich virtualise on Lyoko. They stop in front of a tower. Ulrich enters and is injected with the fake codes. After a small, strange reaction from the tower and computer terminal, Ulrich springs out of the tower and plays a little joke on his friends, pretending to be possessed by X.A.N.A.. After devirtualisation, the heroes return to Kadic, finally ready to welcome their first spectre. This part of the plan goes well: a tower is activated. The spectre walks around Kadic. It runs into Sissi who begins to complain…until the spectre hypnotises her to remain silent. The teen then begins to wander around the grounds looking sleepy. Ulrich and Yumi, warned about the spectre by Jeremie, begin to search for it. Seeing Sissi desensitised, Ulrich believes her to be the spectre and approaches her. He realises his mistake when he discovers Yumi being hypnotised by the spectre. He saves her. The Japanese girl flees…but the spectre doesn’t attack Ulrich. It hypnotises him and sets off after Yumi. Ulrich calls Jeremie. The brainiac realises his mistake: X.A.N.A. was spying on them when they injected Ulrich with the codes. The program knows about the trap. William and Aelita, having been at the factory, go to Lyoko first. During this time, Odd tries to reconcile with Samantha. After a short time hiding from some particularly dangerous monsters, the heroes are forced to make a confrontation. Aelita, cornered by three Bloks, eliminates one but is devirtualised by a second. William fights against Bloks and Krabes combined. He performs some great feats and destroys and impressive number of them. He’s then joined by Odd who had to give Samantha a new excuse so he could come to the factory. XANA’s guard is ferocious. After a brief exchange about their respective hopeless love lives, William charges and is devirtualised. Odd is the only one who can enter the tower, which is well-guarded. After some great manoeuvres on the Overboard, Odd manages to break past the wall of monsters and enter the tower. But he doesn’t deactivate it because… On Earth, Yumi finds it difficult to escape the spectre while Ulrich can’t seem to find them. The little game of hide and seek finishes in the gym. Yumi is hypnotised but Ulrich manages to seize the spectre. It absorbs his fake codes and disintegrates. The fake codes mission is a success but Jeremie decides not to try it again because it’s too much for his friends…especially since X.A.N.A. became wary of the tactic. The day is concluded on a positive note while Odd tries once again to patch things up with Samantha. Notes Production notes *The original French name for this episode is Comment tromper X.A.N.A.. Continuity *Jeremie injects fake source codes into Ulrich so that when a specter tries to take a his codes, they will be destroyed and it will weaken X.A.N.A.. *Sissi makes her first appearance in the fifth season in this episode (and for the record, this is her only appearance so far). It seems that she hasn't been as much of a pain as Odd has made her out to be when he first mentions her in this episode. **She now has blonde hair, rather than black hair. *Ulrich and Yumi ride together on the Overbike for the first time in their new uniforms (if we are to assume that Jeremie did not change the gear between Season 4 and Season 5 despite the obvious aesthetic first-glance). They both rode together the first time in Season 2, in Deja Vu. Also, it should be noted that it is the first time they start a mission riding the Overbike together; in Deja Vu, they only rode together because Ulrich saved her from falling into the void under Sector 5. *Second appearance of Samantha Suarez. *Aelita goes to Lyoko with William. *It is revealed that William hasn't given up in liking Yumi, despite her relationship with Ulrich so far. Gallery: Reality Comment tromper xana 551-1-.jpg foolxana16 foolxana17 foolxana18 foolxana19 foolxana20 foolxana21 foolxana22 Comment tromper xana 555-1-.jpg foolxana23 foolxana24 foolxana25 foolxana26 foolxana27 foolxana29 Forgiveness.jpg Odd and Sissi.jpg foolxana1 foolxana12 foolxana2 foolxana3 Comment tromper xana 537.jpg Comment tromper xana 536.jpg Sissi and Odd Specter.PNG|Sissi and Specter from: How to Fool X.A.N.A. Gallery: Lyoko foolxana4 foolxana5 foolxana6 foolxana7 foolxana8 foolxana9 foolxana10 foolxana11 foolxana13 foolxana14 foolxana15 Tower success.jpg Arguing.jpg foolxana30 foolxana28 foolxana31 foolxana32 foolxana33 foolxana35 foolxana34 foolxana36 foolxana37 foolxana38 foolxana39 foolxana40 foolxana41 foolxana42 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution